The Mistake
by Atrum.Decor
Summary: What if the events at the beginning of Eagle Strike happened differently? What if Alex didn't see Yassen Gregorovich over by the yachts? What if, by some strange miracle, Yassen ends up going for Alex? But for what reason? Read to find out. SLASH! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mistake.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

* * *

Alex Rider sighed and stretched out across the towel he was resting on, a yawn escaping him. He was on a small vacation in the South of France with Sabina Pleasure's family. He breathed in the fresh sea-salt air and closed his eyes; the sun beating down on his topless form. He could very clearly recall what had happened a month ago. Being caught by Sarov and his men; just barely managing to survive Conrad's vicious assault after he'd gotten out of the handcuffs strapping him to a metal post; then finally watching Sarov shoot himself in the head. After that, Sabina had shown up when he was taking a walk back in London, and had invited him to go on a vacation with her family.

They'd only been here for a few days and already he felt completely relaxed and at ease. He frowned for a moment after that thought. But for the past couple of hours he'd been replaying what happened in Skeleton Key and then in Murmansk in his head. His face twisted into a grimace before he sat up, removing a pair of black sunglasses from his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex could see yachts pulling up to the dock, and people otherwise running around doing errands. He yawned again, glancing beside him to Sabina Pleasure, who was engrossed in her book. 'The Lord of the Rings' was embosomed in large bold letters on the cover, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'm going to go get a coke and take a walk or something. Need anything while I'm gone?" Alex asked, watching as the 15-year-old shook her head, waving her water bottle in the air. Taking it as a 'no', he got up to his feet, snatching his navy blue shirt from the ground before pulling it on. "I'll be back in a few."

Alex walked off, leaving Sabina to lie there in the sun, still reading her book. He passed through the small town, idly scanning the shop signs before he stopped at a small café. Sitting at one of the tables, he asked the waiter for a glass of coke, handing him the appropriate amount of change. The waiter quickly returned with the soda, a plastic straw sticking out from the dark liquid. With a sigh, he stirred the ice chips around in his drink with the straw, staring off in front of him, once again managing to drag himself back into his rather morbid thoughts.

Unknown to Alex, he was being watched by a pair of cold blue eyes. The male they belonged to stayed hidden inside the small restaurant, placing a cell phone back in his pocket. A flicker of curiosity was only faintly noticeable in his gaze before a small smirk slid across his lips and he slowly, silently, made his way over to where Alex was sitting.

Alex was still rather oblivious, stirring his drink in small circles with the straw, taking small sips of the dark liquid in the glass. So he didn't pay much attention when someone leaned over him.

"Can I get you another drink?" a husky, accented voice asked.

Absentmindedly, Alex shook his head and answered back in flawless French, "No, thank you." It only took him a few seconds after that to realize that the male hadn't asked him in French, which was decidedly odd for a waiter. In fact…Alex's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his muscles stiffening slightly as his nervousness rose… The male behind him sounded rather…familiar. But he couldn't place where he'd heard the voice before.

Before Alex could so much as open his mouth, he felt the cold unforgiving metal of a gun held to the back of his neck. His eyes widened a little, before he forced himself to relax, trying to get a glance of the male behind him from the corner of his eye. _Why does this always happen to me? _Alex mused as he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt and, almost gently, lift him out of his seat. He still couldn't place the voice to a face in his memory, and it was really beginning to frustrate him.

Usually in a situation where he had a gun pointing at the back of his neck, he'd stay silent. However, he was far to frustrated with his memory, and himself, to care. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He snapped, though he had the brain power to keep it in a hissed whisper.

The male behind him let out an almost familiar chuckle before he got a whispered answer in his ear, his back being pulled back against the male's chest. "Really Alex…I'm truly hurt that you don't remember me," the accented voice all but purred in his ear.

Alex grimaced faintly, just a faint twitching of his cheekbones.

"As to what I want," the voice continued, amusement seeping into the male's voice. "Well… I thought that would be obvious."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Well, it's not," he snapped once again, his voice low and sounding decidedly like he was growling out the answer.

A small pat on the head was the only answer he got in return as he was lead away from the café. The gun was obviously concealed by something and did in fact only look like the male had a hand against the back of his head; in an almost fatherly gesture. He bit his lower lip harshly, not managing to break the skin, but the added pain somehow helped clear his muddled thoughts.

Okay, so he was with some stranger, being lead through town with a gun pointing at the back of his head. Second point… The man somehow knew who he was, as he remembered his name being mentioned. Who the male was, was still a complete mystery to Alex, other then the fact that his voice sounded vaguely familiar. And Alex still had **no **idea what the guy wanted with him. He sighed faintly, inwardly groaning. _This is so screwed up._

* * *

_**I know people who are reading this are probably ready to throw knives at me. If not for the fact that I've once again started a new fic', then for the fact that I left it at a cliffy. Sorry! But think of it this way… Give me at least five reviews and I'll start on and update the next chapter.**_

_**R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_...The Mistake..._**

**_...Chapter Two...

* * *

_****__**The man led him toward the docks where the yachts had pulled up and were now resting. Alex sighed again, grimacing as the butt of the gun bumped harshly into the back of his neck once more. He'd been walking for quite a while, as night had already started to fall, the sunset lighting up the entire sky. If it weren't for the situation that he'd found himself in, he might have thought of it as beautiful. But, as that wasn't the case, he barely spared the sky a glance, too intent on watching his feet to make sure that he didn't trip over any debris.

Alex was led up a thin, unsteady plank of wood, and his eyes could only just catch a glimpse of words written on the side of the ship, though he couldn't read what they said. He heard the small crash as the man behind him kicked the wooden plank away from the yacht, the wood making a barely audible splash as it sank into the water below. He frowned as he felt the boat rumble underneath his feet, noting that the yacht was slowly pulling away from the dock and beginning to carefully drive through the water.

Alex swallowed as he felt warm breath against the back of his neck, shivers running down his spine. The male quietly spoke into his ear, "I'll have to apologize for this, Alex, though you won't forgive me either way," the man said dryly, trailing off. This left Alex wondering for a moment but before he could open his mouth to speak, he felt something being shot into the side of his neck and he flinched, his hand immediately going up to where the pain was sending shooting pains throughout his muscles. His fingers met the shape of a small dart sticking out from his neck and he tugged it out, stumbling forward slightly as the drug took effect. He glanced sharply over his shoulder, but he couldn't see anything but two blurry figures standing in front of him. It was only then that he realized that he was already on the ground.

The only thought running through his mind before he fell unconscious was, _I have the worst luck._

* * *

Sabina Pleasure smiled as she finished her book before glancing beside her at Alex's beach towel, which was still lying next to her, unoccupied. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He should have been back by now. With a small shake of her head, she gathered hers and Alex's things up in her beach bag and slipped her sandals on before making her way back to her house. She was going to call a taxi, but decided that she should probably try and keep an eye out for her wayward friend.

As she walked along the side of the road, lost in thought on where Alex could possibly be, she vaguely recognized the smell of cinder and smoke. As she glanced up, she noticed that quite a few police cars, ambulances and fire trucks were rushing down the road, directly toward her house. She cast a worried glance behind her before she started to run home. Something was obviously wrong. She only hoped that it had nothing to do with her family or Alex.

Rounding the corner, she stood stock still in shock as a few more explosions were set off inside what used to be her house. Now it was a large burning inferno, ready to blow up at any time. She rushed forward, dropping her things on the gravel road and ran across the grass toward her house, ignoring the calls of the officers behind her. She ran into her mother's arms, who was sobbing but looked a little better then Sabina had expected. She glanced around swiftly, trying to locate her father. When she couldn't find him, she felt her worry build. "Mom... Where's Dad?"

Her mother gave another great sob and fell to her knees and Sabina's eyes widened in fear, tears gathering and blurring her vision. "Mom…He's not…?"

Sabina took the nod her mother gave as her answer and she fell next to her on her knees, a hand held over her mouth as her mind slowly digested what that meant. Her father was dead. He had probably been burnt to death in the blaze that wasn't even close to going out. She felt her arms drop to her sides, but she didn't move otherwise. Her entire body was slowly going numb, her mind not being able to fully comprehend what had just happened; her body was going into complete shock.

It was a surprise to the officers that found her a few minutes later, following the mother's screams, that Sabina Pleasure didn't die of heart failure.

When Mrs. Pleasure had been asked about Alex Rider, the young man that had been staying with them for summer vacation, she shook her head and said that she didn't know where he was. The officers concluded that he must have died in the fire as well. Sabina Pleasure and her mother were flown to a nearby hospital, and everything else was left for the officers to clean up.

* * *

This is another edited version of this chapter being re-posted! And thank you to my new beta, Nari Starfire, for beta'ing for me!

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**..The Mistake...**_

_**...Chapter Three...**_

Alex stirred restlessly for a moment before allowing his eyes to partially open, which allowed him to glance around the room he was in slowly. There wasn't much in there. A night stand beside the bed he was laying on, two doors side by side. He didn't bother looking at the other side of the room as the memories from before rushed into his head. He couldn't stop himself from groaning faintly. The only thing he could really remember was having a gun pointed at the back of his head, being dragged onto some unknown yacht, and then being struck by something in the neck... or was something shot at him? He couldn't remember that much.

With a sigh, Alex moved to get up from the surprisingly comfortable bed he was laying on, but found that he couldn't. He struggled uselessly for a moment against the manacles that were strapped around both of his wrists and his ankles, before he finally gave up and flopped back onto the bed, a scowl fixed upon his lips. "Assholes," he grumbled under his breath, sending a glare at the ceiling as if his situation was it's fault.

A laugh sounded from the corner of the room suddenly, and Alex turned his head sharply to the side; startled. Immediately after, though, he regretted doing anything of the sort. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest with a cocky smirk plastered across his lips was Yassen Gregorovich. Alex was in to much shock to say much of anything, so he settled for a weak glare.

Yassen simply chuckled softly. "Finally awake, are you?" he murmured, amusement glinting in his steel blue eyes. The older male pushed away from the wall and dropped both of his arms to his sides, slowly making his way over to Alex, who was laying on the large bed rather helplessly.

Alex continued to glare at him, not bothering to form a response. He couldn't even if he wanted too. He was far to shocked to form any type of comeback. All he could think about was why exactly Yassen was here...and for what, exactly, Yassen wanted him for. He grimaced faintly at that thought. He wasn't to sure that he wanted to know. Yassen let out a thoughtful humming sound as he circled to the side of the bed, standing at the edge where Alex wouldn't be able to reach him if he tried. The young boy however, simply shot another glare at him before finally speaking. "If you're looking to find information about M16, I wouldn't bother," he said coldly, tensing his muscles just slightly.

Snorting softly, Yassen raised one of his eyebrows. "You think I don't know that? Really Alex, use your common sense," he replied with a smirk.

"Then why am I here?" Alex asked, wondering why exactly he was stupid enough to ask in the first place. Really and truly, despite being curious as to why he was chained to a bed of all things at the moment, he shouldn't be asking stupid questions like that. Especially since he wasn't that anxious to know.

Yassen's smirk seemed to widen slightly. Before Alex even realized what was happening, he was on him like a cat trying to catch it's prey. Yassen's knees straddled Alex's waist, while either of his hands were placed beside his head. "Wha..." Alex couldn't get so much as a word in before lips came smashing down onto his own forcefully, a tongue sliding expertly into his mouth, toying with his own. Letting out a muffled, 'Mmph', he tried to struggle to get away from the older man, pushing his back into the matress as far as he could and otherwise struggling with the chains that bound him to the bed.

Yassen slowly removed his lips from his own, leaving Alex to stare at him with widened eyes, breathing shakily beneath him. He still hadn't released him. "Does that answer your question?" Yassen mused as he stared down at Alex's flushed features. He smirked faintly before sighing. He'd have time to play with him later. "But there is another reason as to why you're here."

* * *

_Here's an update. This is all I can get for now though. My author's note still stands. But I figured that since I've gotten so many reviews, you deserve at least a small update. Again, sorry for this not being to long. My writer's block is still here. _


	4. Chapter 4

…_**The Mistake…**_

…_**Chapter Four…**_

* * *

…_**Previously…**_

- Yassen slowly removed his lips from his own, leaving Alex to stare at him with widened eyes, breathing shakily beneath him. He still hadn't released him. "Does that answer your question?" Yassen mused as he stared down at Alex's flushed features. He smirked faintly before sighing. He'd have time to play with him later. "But there is another reason as to why you're here." -

* * *

Alex was too afraid that his voice would crack if he spoke, so he settled on glaring at Yassen. A smile made it's way across his captors lips as he leaned down toward Alex slowly, lips inches from his own, causing the fourteen year old to flinch back into the mattress. He didn't want to be kissed again, or so he kept telling himself.

"We're going to use you as a …hostage. The man I work for is quite certain that MI6 will give him whatever he wants as long as he has you in his possession," Yassen murmured, though the amusement in his eyes was quite evident when he caught the shiver Alex gave as his hot breath ghosted across the boy's lips.

"They won't," Alex hissed out through clenched teeth, and Yassen's amusement seemed to grow tenfold.

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware of this, little spy," the older man laughed. "But he doesn't… Which makes the deal I made with him all the better. If MI6 doesn't give him what he wants, then he said I could have you."

Alex stiffened beneath the hard body on top of him and Yassen gave another smirk before slowly getting off of the boy, making his way out of the room. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay there. I'll send someone with food in a few hours. I'm sure you need time to… adjust."

As soon as the door shut behind Yassen, Alex relaxed into the bed, ignoring the lingering tingle left on his lips from the other male's kiss. He was far too busy thinking of ways to get out of here. He was so sick of being a spy, and now this? Why him? Why couldn't this idiot find someone else to sell off to MI6?

A groan escaped Alex as he closed his eyes. This was doing nothing but giving him a headache. He really just needed to _not_ think, it sounded like a much safer idea, except not thinking seemed to be what got him into these types of messes.

"Damn it," he cursed softly under his breath, hands clenching into fists before he fruitlessly tried, again, to yank his hands free of the manacles that were wrapped tightly around his wrists. It only served to agitate the skin that the metal scraped against with each tug.

"You know," a female voice mused from above him. "You're acting like your world's about to end."

Alex's eyes snapped open immediately as his entire body went rigid. A younger girl, looking to be in her early twenties, was standing above him with a tiny smile upon her delicate looking paper-thin lips. A waxing of dark red had been swept across them, and makeup was applied heavily to the rest of her face. It made her look like one of those preps from his school; the ones that tried far too hard to make themselves look good. His nose wrinkled in dislike almost immediately.

A tinkling laugh from the woman only managed to set him even more on edge, if that were possible. "Now, now," she chided lightly. "The boss sent me up to give you another dose of sedative. He said that he'd rather not have you break out and make him lose his chance of getting his brother back."

She waved a dismissive hand and lit up a cigarette, a syringe being taken out of her pocket and placed on the nightstand next to the bed, a few feet away from where Alex's right hand was chained to the bed post. The woman was eyeing Alex with quiet amusement, taking a drag from the long 'cancer' stick before blowing the smoke straight into Alex's face.

Alex coughed, being distracted from the syringe's placement for only a few moments. "I wouldn't bother trying to go for it," the woman mused. "I can get another one just as easily as I got this one, but honestly, I don't see what threat a fourteen year old English school boy is."

Here, the woman sneered before going back to speaking, as if Alex was actually paying the slightest bit of attention to her. No, instead he was thinking about how, exactly, he was going to get a hold of that syringe and somehow give the sedative to the woman in front of him. He'd seen the pin in her hair; all he had to do was somehow get it out… He sighed. Then again, that did seem like a rather useless plan, but it was the best he could come up with. He didn't exactly want to be sedated again. God only knew what that asshole, Yassen, would do to him while he lay there, unable to wake up. He shuddered.

"- and so I really think he's making a big mistake in giving you over to MI6," the woman had continued off in her tangent, only stopping once she'd realized that his attention was completely fixated on the syringe. An annoyed huff escaped her lips before she stuck the lit end of her cigarette onto a patch of Alex's stomach that his shirt wasn't covering, deciding to put it out with his flesh.

Alex let out a startled yelp, his eyes unconsciously watering in pain as he felt the ember burn into his skin, leaving a single red circle against the otherwise pale skin of his abdomen. "Bitch," he hissed, his hands clenching as he ignored the sting that the cool air caused the burn.

"Next time I suggest you pay closer attention to what I say," she spat angrily. How dare this little whelp ignore her? "Well then, if you're not going to listen to me, there's no reason to keep you conscious, now is there?"

She wasn't expecting an answer, Alex knew. She'd already picked up the syringe and had the needle poised over the burn she'd made with her cigarette. He glared at her, the slight tightening of his eyes showing the only pain it had caused him when she plunged the needle into his abdomen for no reason at all, other then to cause him unneeded pain. She then took it out before sticking it into a vein in his right arm, pushing the clear liquid into his bloodstream.

Alex closed his eyes against the incoming dizziness that had flooded him just as quickly as the sedative. He heard the woman's footsteps go toward the other end of the room; the door opened before it was slammed shut and locked. He tried to fight the sudden urge to sleep as long as he could, his hands clenching and unclenching. He even went so far as to focus on the pain from the small, barely noticeable wound on his abdomen, but nothing seemed to be working. Finally, he gave in and was surrounded by the darkness that came with being unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I'm already trying to type up the fifth one, and get through all this random stuff, so hopefully something will actually happen next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through the writer's block, and I promise I'll try to make up for the long wait with the next chapter. I'll make it as long as I possibly can!


	5. Chapter 5

…_**The Mistake…**_

…_**Chapter Five...**_

* * *

Quiet tapping echoed through the small circular room, rather irregular in its rhythm. Mrs. Jones sat quietly in the chair in front of an older, balding man who had his head resting in his hand, tapping his pen incessantly against the hard oak desk. A sigh finally escaped her. "Mr. Blunt, shouldn't we send people out to look for Alex? He might not be…-"

"He's dead, Mrs. Jones. You'll simply have to face that we have, in fact, lost our best spy," Mr. Blunt replied in a monotone voice, the pen stopping it's bouncing on the desk as he placed it down, hands folding on top of the cluttered surface.

"But they haven't even found his body! How can you just give up like this? He could be alive," Mrs. Jones raised her voice just slightly, before lowering her head and sighing again. It was odd for the woman to raise her voice, period; she was usually very calm and collected, no matter the situation. But Alex was only a boy; he didn't deserve to just be forgotten. Not after all that he'd done for them, and the world; despite no one else knowing of his 'heroic' deeds.

"Face the facts. The microchip isn't even responding, it must have been burnt in the fire as well, which we can only conclude must have killed Alex as well," Mr. Blunt explained, as if he hadn't already explained this a million times to the woman in front of him.

Before Mrs. Jones could argue the point further, the phone beside a pile of papers rang through the silence. Mr. Blunt answered it quickly with a swift, "What is it?"

A voice murmured on the other end, and Mrs. Jones eyed Blunt curiously when his face seemed to pale just slightly. Slowly, without so much as a goodbye, Alan Blunt hung up the phone, his gaze once again turning to rest on his colleague.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jones asked carefully, frowning as Mr. Blunt didn't answer right away, and instead shuffled through a few papers on his desk.

"It seems," he paused, keeping his gaze on the papers in front of him. One of them depicted a rather large man with dark brown hair and cruel azure eyes, holding a numbered sign in front of him. "That Alex is, indeed, alive. How long that will last, however… Depends completely on whether or not we can risk letting Jonathon Cray run free."

* * *

A few hours later, Alex woke groggily, a quiet groan interrupting the hand that was idly playing with a few strands of his sandy-blonde hair. He eyes opened half-way, though he closed them again as they stung from being opened.

"Finally awake, I see," Yassen's husky voice spoke from above him. Alex's eyes snapped open quickly, but he soon regretted doing it when they started to water. He shut them tightly, trying vainly to squeeze the watery tears from them. He jerked his hands forward, as if to move one of them to wipe at his eyes, but the chains that were attached to them simply gave an annoying jingle. He sighed. He'd forgotten about them, unfortunately for his poor wrists which seemed to have been rubbed almost completely raw; likely from his habit of trying to curl up when he slept.

"What happened to your stomach?" Yassen questioned quietly.

Alex managed to open his eyes just enough so that he could look at him, despite the image being blurred by the lingering tears in his eyes. "What do you care?" he shot back in an almost-snarl.

Icy blue eyes narrowed toward Alex before a hand came up and rested on the side of his face, a thumb trailing across his left eye to wipe the lingering moisture away. "I suggest, Alex that you stop speaking to me like that. My patience only stretches so far," he replied, not answering the question, but giving fair warning to the young teenager before he lost his temper. It wasn't easy to make him do so, but it also wasn't pretty when he did.

"Now, who did _that_?" Yassen motioned toward the red, bruising circular burn on his abdomen.

Alex glanced at it, now that he could see properly, and grimaced at the sight. It looked like it was going to get infected. He remembered, vaguely, that there had been lingering traces of ash from where the cigarette had burnt the strange circular shape into his skin. "Some woman," he finally mumbled, averting his eyes from the cold blue ones that were staring at him intently.

"Some woman?" Yassen asked dryly. "Could you be anymore unspecific if you tried?"

Alex scowled, but otherwise didn't give any other response.

A sigh sounded from above him before he felt the bed dip at the side. His eyes widened and immediately went to look for the source. Yassen had moved onto the bed and was now slowly crawling up the side of his body. Alex eyed him warily, watching as he lay beside him, elbow bent and resting on a pillow; head cushioned in a pale, calloused hand.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to tell me?" Yassen mused, resting his other hand just below Alex's ribs. "Because I will make you tell me." At the glare that he seemed to get in response, Yassen chuckled, "Very well."

Alex stiffened once again when Yassen drew a pocket knife from the drawer of the nightstand, a semi-incredulous look crossing his features. They left a knife in here with him? Were they seriously that stupid?

The knife was flipped open, the sharp tip coming to rest at his throat, before Yassen, almost gently, dragged the knife down to rest at where the collar of his shirt started. The skin that the tip of the knife had dragged across turned a light shade of red, showing its irritation.

Alex glared at Yassen, ignoring the knife for now. "What are you -…" he was cut off as he let out a startled noise that mixed with the sound of the knife shredding through the middle of his shirt, leaving it to lay open to expose his chest. He shivered as the cool air moving through the room brushed against his now bare chest. It wasn't particularly warm in the room due to the air conditioning.

"Now, Alex," Yassen said quietly, moving to rest the tip of the knife against the waistband of his trousers. "Are you going to tell me, or will I have to make you?"

"You wouldn't…" Alex replied as he watched the knife. Yassen chuckled and simply placed the edge of the pocket knife between the waistband and Alex's rather pale skin. Slowly, carefully, he made a small incision in the clothing, watching Alex stiffen even more; hands clenching into fists as he closed his eyes tightly for a minute.

"Oh, I will Alex," Yassen purred, enjoying every minute of toying with the young spy. "Now, are you going to tell me…? Or do I have to wait until you're completely stripped and humiliated before you say anything?"

From the looks of it, Yassen wouldn't mind too terribly if he did have his trousers shredded by the knife. Alex bit his lip, before finally tugging down his pride at having to tell this man anything. "I don't know who she was," he muttered, finally. "She… had a lot of makeup on."

Yassen seemed to hum thoughtfully as he slowly made circles on Alex's abdomen with the tip of the knife, being oddly careful that he didn't slice into the skin. "And why was she here?"

"To sedate me," Alex replied with a scowl, ignoring the tingling skin that the tip of the knife left behind.

"Ah," Yassen mused, then almost disappointedly, removed the knife and folded the blade into the wooden case, stuffing it in his pocket. Alex was eyeing him warily as he got up from the bed and stood beside him, staring down at him for a moment; examining every inch of his exposed chest, tongue slipping out to swipe across his lower lip.

Uncomfortable, Alex glared at him, though he was startled out of it by Yassen's voice speaking once more. "I'm assuming you're hungry, and even if you're not, you really should eat. You're looking far to skinny."

As if in response, Alex's stomach gave a low gurgling sound, which only served to make his cheeks glow a rather light shade of pink.

"I'll be back with some food," Yassen said with a quiet chuckle, leaving Alex in the cool room once more by himself.

Alex glared at his stomach. "Traitor," he grumbled under his breath, pulling uselessly at the chains again. He winced this time as he noticed a trail of thick crimson blood moving down his arm. Apparently he'd cut open part of his wrist.

Lovely; just what he needed.

Alex was startled out of his irritated thoughts by a light clank of something being set down. He directed his gaze toward a short man with black hair, and dark green eyes. Behind him, Yassen was standing against a wall, watching Alex with an amused look.

"Yassen, the keys?" the unknown man asked, raising his hand toward the assassin with a raised eyebrow.

Yassen frowned. "I really don't think it's a good idea to let him out of those."

"It'll be fine. What's he going to do, realistically? He's just a boy," the man grumbled, snatching the key's from Yassen before placing a smaller silver key inside the lock that attached the manacles to the boy's wrists.

Alex watched him do so quietly, not so much as twitching his arms until both manacles were free from his wrists. Slowly, he sat up, noting that he couldn't move his ankles all that far, but at least he could sit there comfortably.

He inspected the damage done to his right wrist carefully, noting the bruised, angry red that it had turned, small scrapes evident; which would explain where the blood had come from.

A plate of food filled with fruits, and salad was stuck in his lap, along with a plastic fork. Apparently the man didn't trust him with metal, which was stupid considering the idiot had released his wrists.

Alex stared at the food quietly, for all he knew it could be poisoned, or laced with some sort of sedative. A hand reached between his gaze and the plate, causing him to flinch back, startled. But Yassen simply plucked a grape from the plate and ate it, eyeing him as he chewed on the piece of fruit.

Still frowning, but trusting that the food wasn't spiked with anything now, he picked up the fork and started to slowly eat the meagre meal in front of him. As he ate, he noticed from the corner of his eye as the short man pulled Yassen aside and began to speak with him. Yassen spoke back quietly, but too quickly for Alex to read his lips and figure out what they were talking about.

With an inaudible sigh, he continued to eat. He was hungrier then he'd thought, but it was only to be expected. It felt like days had gone by since the last time he'd eaten anything. He knew, rationally, that it had likely only been a day, but it still felt much longer.

A voice startled him out of his musing. He really needed to start paying more attention to his surroundings. He was, after all, in 'enemy territory'.

"I am Damian Cray, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man said, and Alex noticed that sometime during his daydreaming he'd finished his 'meal' and Cray had managed to sneak up beside him.

Alex eyed the hand that the man had reached out to him warily, tempted to try and escape, or knock the man unconscious. But then, his eyes rested on Yassen, he was still here, so even if he managed to knock this idiot out, he'd never get passed Yassen, and he knew it. He'd just end up chained up back to the bed. "Alex," he finally muttered in response, ignoring the hand completely. He went back to examining the damage that the manacles had done to his wrists. Other then the cuts stinging whenever he poked at them, they seemed fine; just very raw, and obviously sore.

Cray cleared his throat and dropped his hand back to his side. "Well, I see no reason as to why you can't be without the restraints, so long as Yassen is in here," he muttered, seemingly to himself before he directed his gaze to Yassen himself. "I'm assuming, if you leave the room, you'll lock our guest back up?"

Without waiting for an answer, he undid the locks on Alex's ankles, letting the chains drop limply to the bed as he folded his legs. His ankles weren't quiet as red as his wrists, but that was mostly because he hadn't tugged at the ones around his ankles quite as much. Hearing the door shut and the unforgiving click of the lock made him stiffen very slightly. He was now locked in the room with Yassen, by himself.

A frown crossed his lips and he glanced at the blonde man out of the corner of his eye. Yassen was leaning against the wall by the door, arms folded and eyes closed lightly. Alex stared at him for a moment before quietly shifting his position on the bed to let his legs dangle over the side. Then, he shifted his torn shirt from his shoulders and off his body, resting it in a pile beside the pillow; irritation evident. That had been one of his favourite shirts.

Now, though, wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He had to figure out a way to distract Yassen enough that he could sneak the keys away from him, and hopefully chain the male to the bed and get out of here to tell MI6 that he was safe. Not that they'd care, he doubted, sighing. But it was still the principle of the thing. Then he could go back to being on this vacation with Sabina, and try to act like a normal teenager, rather then this spy persona that he seemed to keep slipping into.

The only question was: How was he going to get out of here?

* * *

Well, my writer's block seems to have more or less banished, but I don't want to jinx myself. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I meant to make it longer, but my fingers are starting to get cramped from typing so much. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can manage. No promises on the timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

_**- The Mistake - **_

_**~ Chapter Six ~**_

Alex moved slowly to put the now empty bowl on the night stand beside the bed. He dared not to move, he really didn't want to end up chained back to the bed with Yassen anywhere near him. God only knew what plans the other male had for him. Averting his gaze from the night stand, he stared at the window longingly. It was probably mid-afternoon, which meant he'd now officially been missing for almost an entire day. He wondered, idly, if MI6 would actually give into Damien Cray's offer. He also wondered just who this brother of the man was, and what he was doing in the government's hands.

"You can move around, you know," Yassen spoke rather suddenly, startling Alex so badly he almost slipped off the bed. At the last second however he pushed himself back onto the bed, sending the assassin the dirtiest look he could muster up. The older man simply smirked and pushed himself off the wall. "Well, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask."

Alex's eyes widened slightly. "W-what?" he stuttered out crawling backward across the mattress as Yassen got to the edge of the bed, a look of wicked amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, Alex. I won't hurt you," Yassen practically purred, his accented voice taking back that husky quality to it. He placed one knee on the bed, and that was all it took for Alex to fall… off the bed. He hadn't actually meant to do this, but he also had been too distracted by getting away from Yassen to realize that the mattress was not never-ending. He winced. He was fairly certain, now, that he'd bruised his tail bone. And he was also certain that he was unfortunately not going to make it out of this unscathed; whether by his own stupidity or by other peoples cruelty.

Yassen let out a quiet laugh. Alex hadn't realized it yet, but he had the most adorable pout on his lips that were still flushed from Yassens earlier 'attack'. "Figures it would take that just to get you out of bed," he mused. "You should really take advantage of not being chained up for the moment. I'm not as naïve as Mr. Cray. I know exactly what you're capable of, little spy."

"Are you certain of that?" Alex replied coldly as he moved his hand toward the dresser drawer of the nightstand beside him.

"Absolutely positive," Yassen said assuredly, smirking. "Just like I'm positive that I did not put that knife back in the drawer. And even if I had, you wouldn't be able to get out of here with just that as a weapon. Don't be foolish, Alex." His voice seemed to soften at the end of his sentence as he stared at Alex who continued to send glares toward the other male.

"Stop acting like you know me!" Alex finally shouted, anger sizzling just beneath the surface of his words. "You don't have a fucking clue what I could do." His sentence trailed off with a hiss.

The blonde assassin hummed thoughtfully under his breath. "I know you're a lot like your father. He was an amazing spy and assassin, I'll admit. He did after all, train me."

Alex's eyes widened slightly, not able to stop the shock from taking over his face; "You're lying…" he responded weakly. Unfortunately, his words didn't sound very sure. Because he wasn't. He barely knew his father; he'd been very young when his parents died in that plane crash. The only father he'd ever known was his Uncle Ian and even him… He felt a little lost, suddenly, like his life had only ever been a complete lie.

"You look like I just killed your puppy," Yassen mused to himself, staring at Alex in silence for a moment before he crawled the rest of the way across the mattress and reached down, grabbing Alex's torn blue shirt and yanking him roughly up onto the bed.

This managed to startle the spy out of his morose thoughts and he immediately began to struggle as Yassen positioned himself on top of him, his arms pinned by his sides by the assassin's knees. It hurt, but right now Alex was far more concerned with the fact that the older male's face had gotten especially close to his own. Alex froze, staring up at Yassen wearily, turning his head just slightly to the side as if to hide his lips in the pillow beside him.

This only seemed to amuse Yassen, which only managed to frustrate Alex to no end. What the hell was wrong with this guy! Couldn't he take a hint?

"Get off of me!" Alex shouted, which was highly unnecessary since Yassen was so close. It seems he thought so as well because he grimaced. His ears were likely ringing, Alex thought with satisfaction.

"No," the assassin said bluntly before grabbing Alex's chin and forcing him to look at Yassen.

"I hate you," Alex hissed under his breath, just loud enough for Yassen to hear the absolute loathing in his voice.

This seemed to amuse Yassen because a smile slipped across his lips. "For now," he said in a matter of fact tone before leaning down and capturing Alex's lips in a much less brutal kiss then the first that they'd shared.

Alex averted his gaze to stare at the door on the other side of the bed. He refused to look at or respond to Yassen, and he knew it was a useless endeavor to bother struggling. It hadn't worked so well the last time, in fact it seemed to turn the assassin on more. He grimaced inwardly at the thought.

After about a minute of Alex simply lying there limply, Yassen pulled away with a small scowl which he quickly hid so the little spy couldn't realize just how annoyed he was that he wasn't reacting at all. A sigh escaped his lips. "I'll make you a deal," he murmured quietly into Alex's ear. He felt the body underneath of him shudder just slightly, likely from the hot air of his breath blowing across such a sensitive spot. "If you willingly come and kiss me in the next five minutes, I'll keep you unchained until I return from an errand. That'll give you free reign of the room, and an hour or two to attempt to free yourself from your little prison cell."

Alex's eyes widened slightly and his breath gave a little hitch of surprise. Yassen smirked and got up from the little spy before leaving the mattress entirely and walking back over to the wall he was resting on earlier. He truly had no idea if the boy would accept the deal he'd made or not. He supposed it depended on just how badly he wanted a chance to escape. Which, Yassen mused, could be a problem; but he wouldn't be getting off the yacht unless he wanted to go swimming with the sharks. In which case, Alex wasn't quite that stupid.

Yassen glanced at the watch on his left wrist, refusing to look over at the bed where Alex had sat up and was stealing glances at him. Two minutes left.

Watching as the hand ticked by slowly, another minute passed before he heard movement coming from the bed and heard footsteps slowly approaching him. He glanced up to look at Alex who had an adorable flush staining his cheeks, and both hands clenched into fists.

Alex slowly inhaled a breath of air, not quite believing that he was about to do this. But it was true; he wouldn't have any chance of escaping if not for the chance that Yassen had given him. It was only a kiss, right?

"30 seconds left, Alex. You better hurry and decide," Yassen spoke quietly, startling Alex slightly. The spy clenched his teeth together in frustration, trying to get up the nerve to kiss the assassin.

Yassen sighed and looked down at his watch down, speaking slowly as the seconds ticked by. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3…" He didn't get any further because of the sudden pressure of lips upon his own. Alex had his eyes closed tightly, not quite believing that he'd finally done it before trying to pull away. Yassen wouldn't have that, and grasped the back of the boy's head, deepening the kiss. Alex's eyes snapped open in surprise as a tongue intruded between his parted lips, idly playing with his own for a moment. It was enough to make Alex's eyes glaze over just slightly in pleasure and make his knees weak enough that he could just barely hold himself up. But just as Alex was about to start responding to the kiss, Yassen pulled away. "Mm," he hummed, trailing his thumb across the spy's bottom lip which was red and swollen from the kiss they'd just shared. "You have your freedom until I get back."

Yassen pulled away from the panting spy with a smirk before exiting the room. The lock sounded through the room eerily and seemed to snap Alex out of his trance-like state.

Now was not the time to reflect upon why that kiss felt different from the rest. It was time to figure out how the hell he was supposed to get out of a locked room. And he only had, at max, two hours to attempt to get out of here undetected.

This… was going to be difficult.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, I had attempted to update it with a chapter a month or so ago but my computer decided that it was time to crash on me and I lost the chapter and had to re-write it. It's not exactly as I had written it, but hopefully it's better than the initial idea I had. Again, enjoy and please review. All comments and constructive criticism is welcome!**


	7. Authors Note

_**Authors Note **_

I just wanted to say hello to my faithful and loyal and... yeah, I'm sucking up. I truly must apologize for not updating this story in a while. (sheepish look) I don't know how the time flies... (cough)

Anyway, I've just recently... well, actually, I just figured this out today... As I was saying, I'm going to be planning out each and every chapter for this story to the very end before I start to really focus and update it with chapters. I'm hoping to get an outline of each chapter down so that I have an easier time writing the chapters. This could take me anywhere from a day to a week. I will try not to let it extend that time limit. But a friend of mine had a very good point when I told her my dilemma of having writers block for most of my stories. She asked my why I'd just been writing on a whim, rather then planning out each individual chapter. I really hadn't thought of doing it, that's why!

I do apologize to my readers, but I promise that I will not be long in fixing up the chapters that I already have written and posted, along with sorting myself out with the story itself. The basic plot already outlined will stay the same, but I will be changing a few things. I am in fact doing this for all of my stories and not just this one, so I'm sure I'm going to have a bloody massacre on my hands pretty soon if I don't do this quickly. Lol.

At any rate, thank you for reading my ramblings and I'll try to have this process done as quickly and painlessly as possible. (snaps on a pair of surgical gloves)

Love you all and thank you for your support!


End file.
